


Routine

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Four Plus One [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong in the course of a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

When Jaejoong steps out onto the balcony, mug of tea clutched in one hand, he is surprised to find Changmin there already, staring out at the sky. "You're up early," Jaejoong mumbles, as he tucks himself under Changmin's arm (it's there, he might as well use it), and then tries not to flinch as he feels Changmin's fingertips, icy even through his sweatshirt. "How long have you been out here?"

Changmin doesn't answer, but he does smile. Jaejoong takes a sip of tea and offers the mug to Changmin, yelping in indignation and swatting him when the mug is put down on the low wall in front of them, completely drained. "See what I get for being nice!" Jaejoong mutters, and drags Changmin back into the apartment to help make breakfast for them all.

***

When they're all in front of the computer screen, peering at the first bunch of shots from the shoot for the new single, Jaejoong finds himself shivering. It's not surprising, they've once again dressed him in a shirt that has only been given that title from courtesy. He shuffles backwards slightly to leech heat from Yunho, who doesn't startle at having Jaejoong suddenly up against him. Instead, Yunho slips an arm over Jaejoong's shoulder and across his chest, and tugs him a little closer.

When Yunho is called for, first to take his solo shots, he waits a moment too long before he leaves.

***

When they finally get back, Yoochun disappears into the workroom with barely a word to the others. An hour later, Jaejoong comes in to fetch him for dinner. When Jaejoong drapes an arm over Yoochun's shoulder and leans over to peer at the computer screen, Yoochun says "Sing that part for me so I can work out the harmony?" and Jaejoong does, words and phrases repeated until Yoochun is satisfied.

It's a good while later when Jaejoong remembers why he'd come in the first place.

***

 

When Jaejoong walks into the bedroom, he finds Junsu already in one of the beds, so he flops down beside him. After a minute, when Junsu hasn't responded, Jaejoong turns over and pokes him in the side until he squirms and laughs, and curls into Jaejoong's side in an attempt to escape. Jaejoong breathes a sigh of relief - nothing serious, then - and gives him one more poke before he stops. "Tired," Junsu answers the unspoken question, puts his head on Jaejoong's stomach, and promptly falls asleep.

By the time the others come in, Jaejoong's fast asleep as well.


End file.
